


A大校草与S大校花 第三十四章 图书馆H

by zhailuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhailuo/pseuds/zhailuo
Kudos: 145





	A大校草与S大校花 第三十四章 图书馆H

S大校花一开始是真的没想做什么。  
他只是一只手抵在门上，将A大校草圈在自己怀里，掐住他的下巴，二话不说便吻了上去。  
A大校草原来就跟S大校花差不多高，现在脚上踩着高跟鞋，足足比S大校花高出半个头，按理来说现在是他反守为攻的最好时机，但S大校花的吻来势汹汹，他跟不过来，微微低头，勉强迎合着对方。  
舌尖在他口腔中不断扫过上颚，A大校草的呼吸被尽数夺走，喘不上气来，一手勾住S大校花的脖颈，一手牢牢拽住对方的衣服，双腿几乎软到站立不住。  
许久后，S大校花抵住他的额头，微微喘息。  
“我……”A大校草还没来得及说话，门外传来两个人的脚步声。  
他卧槽一声，来不及细想，拽住S大校花便躲进隔间。  
一个隔间容纳两个一米八几的成年男人显然有些拥挤，A大校草浑身不自在，稍微动了一下，却碰到了一个半硬的东西。  
A大校草惊诧地看着S大校花：“！！！”  
操了！怎么接个吻都能这么硬！  
S大校花刚刚开荤便和男朋友分开了一个月，这学期开学本来想找个机会再办一次，结果还没等到机会就发现A大校草要女装的事情，心心念念打算等这事儿解决完以后再把男朋友拐去宾馆。  
他是没想到男朋友换上裙子以后会这么可口。  
说实话，S大校花忍到现在已经是极限了。  
“你、你别乱来啊，这里是图书馆！”A大校草现在既怕外面的人发现他俩，又怕S大校花一个冲动在这边搞事情，心都悬在了嗓子眼。  
S大校花幽幽地吐出一口气：“宝贝儿，你不乱动，我就不乱来。”  
都是男人，理解一下好吗，别乱蹭了。  
外面的人没有进到厕所里面，但听声音应该是一对小情侣，在门口腻腻歪歪地说着情话，没过多久又似乎亲在了一起，女生娇嗔着说了些什么。  
S大校花埋在A大校草的颈窝里，温热的鼻息不断刺激着A大校草。  
A大校草好歹也是个精力旺盛的年轻人，忍了没多久，下面也控制不住有些发硬。  
他轻轻推了一把S大校花，恼怒道：“你先出去！”  
“不出去。”S大校花这回连原因都懒得编，直截了当地拒绝。  
A大校草：“……”我草，这说的是人话吗？你一直待在这儿老子怎么平静下来？！  
像是看穿了A大校草的心思，S大校花轻声笑了笑：“想不想刺激一把？”  
“……我不唔——！”拒绝的话被S大校花的双唇堵回肚子里，S大校花的一条腿挤进A大校草的双腿间，大腿摩擦着他逐渐硬挺的性器。  
完了，这回肯定逃不过去了。  
A大校草认命似的双手环住S大校花的腰。  
图书馆是有空调的，厕所里却还是稍微有些冷，但两个浑身发热的年轻人并不能感受到凉丝丝的空气，紧紧拥吻着，感受来到对方身上无法消除的热意。  
裙子此时派上了用场，S大校花一只手探进裙底，将A大校草下面穿着的加厚肉色丝袜拉下来，随后半褪下内裤，抓住了对方的硬物。  
“哈呃……”  
S大校花熟练地套弄着那根硬物，听到这一声呻吟后，笑着吻了吻他的脸，小声说：“别忘了外面还有人。”  
“唔——！！！”  
A大校草慌忙捂住嘴巴。  
手中的硬物又挺立了几分。  
S大校花食不知味地亲吻着他锁骨沟处的红心痣，舌尖在红心痣上不断打转舔弄。  
A大校草的脑袋不自觉歪倒在另外一边，被他吻着的那块地方像是着了火，逐渐燃烧着他的理智。  
硬物在S大校花的摆弄下，铃口冒出若干的清液。  
临近高潮时，S大校花忽然停了下来。  
A大校草瞪了他一眼。  
“我早就想说了。”S大校花声音压得很低，“你的手链，好像很眼熟。”  
A大校草的脑袋里轰得一声，如同火山爆发。  
“你看错了！”  
S大校花摘下他的手链，套在手指尖把玩了一会儿：“真的吗？这条手链可是我挑了很久才挑中的。”  
A大校草又羞又恼：“挑你麻痹，你到底还弄不弄了？不弄就给老子出去，老子自己来！”  
S大校花笑眯眯：“当然弄。”  
说罢，S大校花将手重新伸进裙底，却三两下将手链套在他的硬物上，熟练地围上两圈后绕紧打结。  
A大校草：“你干什么！”  
“嘘。”S大校花指指外面，朝他眨眨眼睛，“宝贝儿，会被发现的。”  
A大校草气得直翻白眼：“我他妈真想掐死你！”  
S大校花安抚般在他唇上落下一吻，哑声道：“该我了。”  
A大校草还没猜到他要做什么，对方迅速将他转了个身，迫使他两只手抵在墙上。  
卧槽，不会要做全套吧。  
A大校草慌了：“你别瞎搞啊，咱们什么都没带，你他妈要是敢进来老子一定手撕了你！”  
S大校花舔舐着他的耳廓：“把腿并拢。”  
A大校草生怕他一股脑地进来，连忙按照他的话把腿合上。  
牛仔裤的拉链被拉开，紧接着后面的裙子被掀起来，一根热到发烫的硬物挤进他的腿间。  
A大校草：“！！！”  
卧槽！  
怎么还有这种玩法！  
接下来的十几分钟，A大校草体会到了什么叫真正的痛并快乐着。  
硬物在他的双腿间模仿性|交的动作不断抽插着，几乎要把他大腿内侧的嫩肉磨破一层皮，来来回回间还摩擦到了他的那两颗肉球，刺激着他的硬物更加难受，偏偏硬物还被手链束缚住，让他濒临高潮却始终无法射出来。  
两人硬物的铃口处流出的清液几乎成了变相的润滑剂，抽插间还将清液带向A大校草的后穴，挑起了后穴对上次性|爱的回味，食不知味地开始缓缓收缩，像是期待着什么东西能够进去好好顶弄一番。  
A大校草此时已经顾不得那对小情侣是不是还待在外面了，呻吟声逐渐从唇齿间泄露出来。  
“唔……我想射……啊……”  
S大校花听到了这声低语，吻轻柔地落在白皙的后颈上。  
“宝贝儿，别急。”  
“你听……哈……听不懂人话吗……唔啊……老子想射……哈嗯……”  
“等我一起。”  
我等你吗！！！  
A大校草死咬着下唇：“你他妈快点！唔嗯……”  
“遵命。”  
几分钟后，A大校草的硬物在手链的束缚下已经涨到发紫，他也忍到了极限，硬气不知道被扔到什么地方去了，只剩下满脑子的情欲和射精的欲望。  
“我不行了……呃……让我射吧……啊……”  
软糯糯的语气让S大校花差点没忍住当场把人给办了，他轻轻叹了口气，帮A大校草解开手链。  
禁锢解除，S大校花的动作也迅速加快，几乎是同时，两人的白浊从铃口喷洒而出。  
“唔——”  
A大校草软软地瘫在S大校花的怀里。  
S大校花含笑亲了亲他：“舒服吗？”  
A大校草咬牙，大概是释放完毕，平日里暴躁的话在此时都显得有点像是撒娇：“舒服你马！”  
“你猜外面的人有没有听到？”S大校花眼睛弯成一轮新月。  
A大校草：“！！！”  
“逗你的。”S大校花说，“他们早走了。”  
A大校草愤愤地咬了一口他的脖子。


End file.
